


With Me

by SinScrivener



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener





	With Me

Birds chirping-That was a both an annoying yet pleasant sound to Jevils pointed ears and he sighed, hoping they'd stop so he could return to his sleep.  
Wait...birds? His dark eyes opened in surprise, light yellow pinpricks small.  
Birds didn't chirp, chirp in HIS little freedom, he tried, 'he could do anythong' -He had told himself that yet-No birds chriping, no breezes, no Seam..  
His ear flicked backward, catching more strange sounds. Leafs? Rustling leafs?  
Next he sniffed…  
Fabric, below his nose, a scent of oldish fabrics, and herbs mingled with books scent and..magic?  
He lifted his head slowly, ears perked forward.  
Dim comfortable light filtered in from this places structure, a strange structure made of...stitchings and cardboard!?  
Turning his head backwards granted him more sights. Shelves of books, bottles of magic and herb leafs upon desks, random bobbles and tickets here and there.  
Wait…  
Jevil slowly crawled out of the place he slept, looked at it and noticed it was a nest, cozy with blankets and pillows, his sleeping place, a smaller nest with a little plushie nestle where his head had been. A plushie of an orange eyed cat monster-It had a single eye he noticed at a glance then turned quickly back at what he got up for to begin with.  
The trickets, one was a chess set, oddly carved but still so perfect..  
He lifted a chesspiece and a 'J' graced his larger yellow pinpricked eyes, HIS signature 'J'.  
These pieces carved by his teeth and claws, he remembered...He was soooo happy happy when he found out Seam had a 'birthday' that despite the cat monsters gentle protests, he, Jevil, had bounded outside Card Castle and went into the forest, the Feild of Hopes and Dreams, Seams go to place to recharge after a big preformance for the Kings and began his task.  
He found the best pieces of wood, not destroying the very trees Seam LOVED to loaf under to rest and began to work.  
Hours upon hours, slowly working not wishing to rush things, the best work for Seam!  
He placed the chesspiece down gently and looked around at more of the trickets and bobbles around himself.  
His first gift to Seam, a pretty leaf that looked like Seam himself- 'If you squint, tilt your head head and stick your tounge out like this this~'  
And there was his first bundle of herbs..The completely opposite of those Seam asked for but kept because he tried. And their card deck, THEIRS not the ones used for preformance with both Jokers intact, styled like the two of them. His best spade, diamond, heart, and club made by his purest magic!  
Jevil looked away, feeling a flutter inside him and flicked his 'J' styled tail gently.  
'Dreams as nice and vivid, vivid as these never happened in my Little Freedom~' He thought and moved along slowly then noticed a none existent sound and placed his clawed hands up on his head and felt hair and horns. His hat, his signature jeaster hat!  
There, on a post by the 'bed' and his black cape, and heeled shoes below the post.  
A cozy purple footie pj set adorn his person now.  
He walked along again and looked cautiously behind a curtain that seemed to lead to another room and walked upwards. A place styled like a rabbit hole, going up lead to outside, behind him, a sleeping quarter.  
The middle he found was a living place, more books, magic bottles, and herbs, but amongst those, were items...Items he remembered the Lightners had upon them when they met. Dark Candy, Dark Burger, Amber Card-  
'Seam,' He thought with a shivering tail and quickening heart as he raced to the last room before the opening and chriped, "Seam, Seam!? I'm home, home!!"  
His eyes opened slowly, arms falling, tail and ears, dropping. "Seam?"  
He sniffed, looked, listened.  
This room seemed to be a shop of sorts, more of the same items rested in here, prices on these however.  
'Ceiling, ceiling, ueeheehee, sneaky Seamy, Seamy~' He chittered warmly like a cat did when hunting a bird it could not catch and looked upwards but nothing.  
However-  
'Devilsknife and...my...tail, tail!?' He looked behind him at his tail and his tail waved back at him as if in greeting. The weapon and armor rested over the both 'doorframes' entrance holes. Weapon above the outside, armor guarding the living and sleeping places.  
His pointed ear flicked at a soft sound and he looked just as a shadow fell upon him and he felt his world start spinning once more.  
"Seam?" He whispered, and the cat monsters own ears flicked front and center at his name and he began to purr, ears lowering in warmth, "Your awake my friend~"  
Jevil raced over to the feline like monster and grabbed him around the middle and wailed within his robes, shaking, bleating like a sheep, "I DON'T WANNA WAKE, WAKE! LET THIS ALL HAVE BEEN A NIGHTMARE, NIGHTMARE IF I DO!! I'LL STAY QUIET, QUIET OF OUR WORLD BEING A GAME, GAME! I JUST WANNA STAY WITH YOU, WITH YOU!"  
Jevil felt his body get smooshed in a return hug and Seams voice, soft and gentle as he remembered, purring within his pointed ear, "Your not dreaming my dear~ Your here as am I, together~"  
They pulled away and Seam brushed his large paw along Jevils tear streaked face and purred, "The Lightners freed you. Both ways, see?" And he motioned towards armor and weapon and kept speaking, button eye clicking slowly, smile playing upon his muzzle, "The King of Spades has been overthrown my dear~" Jevils tail curled around Seams as he heard the words, "King Lancer, after hearing of the Lightners defeating you decreed 'as long as those "cool looking tails" remain above your doors for everyone to see, Jevil the Jeaster can be kept free!" Seam chuckled, "That was the King himself outside my shop~"  
"But...I have a-" "You'll never be able to form magic, Jevil..." Seam whispered in a tight breath and Jevil tilted his head slightly. "No more, no more!? I'm a dud, dud?"  
In responce, letting go of Seam, reluctantly, he tried forming a spade, then a diamond, heart, club-But nothing, nothing.  
"Jevil-" "Is this how I can remain, remain locked up with Seam, Seam?" He asked plainly and Seam return his words with a gentle nod and gained a hug so loving and big, the cat monster knelt down and cried along with his dearest friend, "Then I'll gladly stay dud, dud! My magic, magic is here, in here-" He kisses Seams cheeks, nose, forehead, lips, and chirped, "I'll stay locked in this gam-" He stopped then smiled up at Seam and reworded, "I'll stay with Seam, Seam, I'll be a good Jevil, Jevil~ Game or not, I'm more free, free then I could ever be, could be for my happy ending is right here with me," Their forheads touched gently and Jevil whispered, their hands/paws clasped, "With me~"


End file.
